Horror en el bosque susurrante
by Cuiviedu
Summary: Una familia llega a un nuevo pueblo ¿tendrán la paz que desean?


"**Horror en el Bosque Susurrante"**

-Rodrigo "Cuivëdù" Herrera-

_El viento pasa entre los frondosos árboles_

_Susurrando el nombre de una criatura cruel_

_Nadie podría escapar,_

_Nadie podría correr,_

_Pierdan toda la esperanza aquellos que profanen al bosque._

El viento soplaba tranquilamente, movía las hojas de los frondosos árboles que hay fuera del sendero, los pastizales eran verdes y se extendían junto con toda la vegetación hasta llegar a un lago de aguas cristalinas que reflejaban los brillantes rayos del sol; dentro del carruaje, se encontraba la familia _Folstang_, que se mudaba de la ciudad al campo, en busca de la paz para la familia. Celebrindal estaba admirando el paisaje, mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire pensó que el abandonar la vida urbana era justo lo que necesitaba para poder vivir en paz junto con su esposa. –_Esto es justo lo que necesito.- _dijo para sí mismo; luego se dio cuenta de que le hablaban.

Era su esposa Agarwen; giro para verla directamente a los ojos almendrados que se ocultaban tras mechones de su cabello negro su suave de piel tan suave y fresca, las facciones de su cara eran relajadas, siempre tan tranquila, a excepción de cuando él la molestaba, cosa que hacía por diversión.

-¿Qué tienes?-Preguntó Agarwen.- ¿acaso es que estás dudando de la decisión que tomamos?

-No querida, todo lo contrario, estaba pensando que ésta es la mejor decisión que he tomado hasta ahora.- _¿Por qué habría de tener dudas acerca mi decisión?-_Pensó para sí Celebrindal.

-Supongo que así es, pero no puedes dejarte hipnotizar por el paisaje, debes conseguir un trabajo que sea honrado y honesto, que no aminore tus capacidades laborales además…-

Celebrindal dejó de escuchar lo que le decían, porque esas son cuestiones que no se escapan a menudo de una persona que está a cargo de una familia. Su padre la había enseñado que, a pesar de que se tiene que laborar sin descanso, también se debe de disfrutar al máximo todo lo que se tiene.

A lo lejos ya se podía ver el tranquilo pueblo de Sancaralampio bañado por los fríos rayos de sol del crepúsculo; ¿qué clase de destino les esperará en este pueblo donde buscan la paz y tranquilidad? ¿Podrán como ellos dicen vivir tranquilamente en Sancaralampio?

Luego de una larga hora de viaje el pueblo que antes se veía distante, ahora estaba ya frente a ellos, el carruaje fue avanzando lentamente entre las pocas personas que estaban cerca; Celebrindal no pudo evitar ver las caras de los habitantes, parecían felices, sin ninguna preocupación más que vivir el día a día. Muchas personas saludaban desde sus casas, muy amables todos; había niños jugando las escondidillas, todos ellos jugaban alegres hasta que apareció una señora vieja y comenzó a reprender a los niños, por jugar ese tipo de juego que no tenía gracia; luego de agarrar al niño que parecía ser suyo alzó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos, luego dijo con voz vehemente:

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué rayos buscan en este pueblo, no sois bienvenidos?! No por mí, no por nadie, váyanse mientras pueden, no hay nada aquí que les sirva- Luego volteó bruscamente y zangoloteando al niño se lo llevó dentro de una casa. –_Qué mujer tan desagradable- _Pensó Celebrindal; una voz proveniente del frente del carruaje dijo:

-No es algo por lo que hay que preocuparse- dijo el conductor en un tono cansado- Esa es la señora Garrow, ha vivido aquí por más tiempo que nadie, creo que es de las fundadoras del mismo pueblo…la única que queda.-Dio un suspiro el conductor,- No es agradable ver a una persona así, vuelta loca. Hay historias que dicen que antes ella solía ser una persona muy distinta, pero ¡bah! no hay nada en esa señora que sea bueno. Harían bien en mantenerse alejados de ella señores. Bueno, ya hemos llegado vuestra casa- Dijo mientras detenía a los caballos que habían jalado el carruaje desde la ciudad.

Luego de haber bajado todo el equipaje del carruaje y mientras Celebrindal le pagaba al conductor Agarwen inspeccionó cuidadosamente la fachada de lo que sería su nuevo hogar, - _Pues no es un castillo medieval…-_ pesó mientras subía los ruidosos escalones que llevaban a un pequeño porche en donde había un sillón para dos personas -_… pero servirá-_.

-¿Puedes creer que ese loco me ha cobrado casi quinientas coronas?- dijo Celebrindal un poco exaltado.

Agarwen responde ignorando su pregunta –Ésta es nuestro nuevo hogar. ¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que me gusta, pero antes de continuar con nuestra admiración, tenemos que meter estas cosas.

-¿Me ayudas cielo?-

-Claro amor mío- Terminó Agarwen mientras se disponía a cargar cajas.

Una vez terminado de empacar todo ya era muy noche y había empezado a llover así es que los Folstang se dispusieron a dormir. Los sueños de Agarwen fueron intranquilos y llenos de sangre y horror en el bosque.

Un estruendo despertó a Agarwen, quien de inmediato se incorporó y bajó las escaleras mientras se ponía su bata, sin molestarse en encender las luces fue hasta la puerta y la abrió agresivamente para darle la regañada más grande de su vida a la persona que estuviera fuera. Pero para su sorpresa, lo que estaba fuera no era humano; ante ella una criatura enorme y peluda, con colmillos del tamaño de un hacha; Agarwen intentó dar un grito pero en el momento en que había abierto la boca, la criatura miró directamente a sus ojos, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y le impidió reaccionar a tiempo antes de que le golpeara con la pata la criatura. Agarwen sintió el amargo sabor de la sangre mientras la visión se le nublaba y una voz dentro de su cabeza reía frenéticamente burlándose de su fortuna. Su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue _–Celebrindal… ayúdame…-_

Al retomar conciencia notó que le dolía la cara; también le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero más la cara, intenta mover las manos para sobar sus heridas pero se ve frustrada al ver que está encadenada al techo y un aire de maldad cubre todo lo que está a su alrededor; en un esfuerzo inútil por liberarse mueve histérica las cadenas para intentar romperlas, pero al ver que nada consigue, decide abandonar toda la esperanza dejándose caer a medias. Luego de lo que pudo haber sido una hora, un día, un mes; decide mirar su entorno, únicamente para darse cuenta de la precaria situación en la que se encontraba; debía tratarse de una cueva por el aire tan húmedo que había, y por el olor a putrefacción que impregnaba toda la cueva, Agarwen no podía ver más allá de lo que pudieran ser 4 metros y, lo poco que veía eran charcos de sangre fresca sobre la que se situaban huesos de antiguas víctimas de la bestia infernal que la había secuestrado y que seguramente terminaría como esos huesos se encontraban tirados como deshechos inútiles en el suelo. De pronto, una risa rompe el horrido silencio de la cueva, y una silueta se divisa a lo lejos; no está lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguir quien era, antes de que pudiera decir algo la persona habló:

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí ahora, eh? ¿Podría ser acaso el joven carnicero?... No, no podrías ser tú, evidentemente no eres un hombre – luego de esto ríe frenéticamente, es claro que eres esa zorra que acaba de llegar al pueblo ¿no? Hmm… creí que ibas a ser lo suficientemente lista como para hacer caso a mi advertencia, y ahora, ya no tienes escapatoria heh-. Abriendo los ojos de par en par Agarwen pensó - _¡No puede ser ella! ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ YO?- _Pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ni decir nada porque como si le leyeran la mente interrumpió:

-Sí, sí, si… soy yo y ahora que lo sabes…- se detuvo para reír sin control y continuó entre risas- Te mataré.-

Y con un cuchillo entre manos abrió el estómago de Agarwen, quien soltó un grito desaforado, acompañado de la risa maniática de la señora Garrow. La mente de Agarwen no podía pensar en nada más que en el dolor que sentía en su estómago, estando a punto de desfallecer, el monstro apareció frente a ella y nuevamente sonó su voz llena de malicia en su mente diciendo con tristeza: _"¿Aww, tan pronto vas a desmayar?, apenas vamos comenzando, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para que esta carga sea más ligera pues no te lo permitiré"-_Dijo dando una lengüetada en la herida, haciendo que toda la hemorragia se detuviera; pero no detuvo el dolor. Y dijo, mientras cantaba: "_Dentro estás, de tu final, pues has osado mirar a los ojos del mal. Y no podrás, salir jamás, pues has entrado en la dimensión del mal._"- En un intento más por escaparse dio un grito ahogado, que divirtió profundamente a la criatura que continuó _–"Podrás correr, podrás pensar, que todo quedó atrás, pero no escaparás del sufrimiento total, pues frente a ti, tienes a los jueces del bien y el mal._


End file.
